Just want to be loved
by littlegirlmadeof
Summary: "She is trying to compensate. The love of a family and of a lover she doesn't have in this life; she just wants to feel something and to give all the love she has inside her, that's her reason. She just wants Aino Minako to be loved." Some kind of character study of Minako with Yaten/Minako


Hi, okey some notes before starting: The one shot is an AU situation set during Stars season, after the auditions episode (episode 192) (I also took some things from Codename Sailor V) and I'm taking the idea I had read in various fanfics about Yaten being an empath. I want also look to point out that in this fanfic Yaten is a man.

I want also to point out, that English isn't my native language, and although I checked the story like 5 times I want to apologize in advance!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, of course

* * *

" _Love is the closest thing to heaven,_

 _love is the closest thing to hell,_

 _love is a trap, love is an escape,_

 _love is what you choose,_

 _when there's nothing left to choose."_

 _._

"So, Aino, tell me again, why do you want to be famous?" Yaten says, trying to sound indifferent

He was asking himself how the hell he got in this situation **AGAIN** , because that was impossible for him to understand; Yeah, he knew the basics: it had been a hard week and he needed to have a walk in the middle of the night on the park so he could think about the mess inside his head, when he arrived he could felt her sadness and confusion even before he saw her on the swings; but WHY he approached and sat next to his number one stalker, Minako Aino, was beyond his understanding. The worst thing was that this wasn't the first time in the last two weeks that he had run into her and actually stayed for a chat. Actually, that was part of the mess inside his head he was trying to solve.

Minako rolled her eyes and gave him an amusing look "I already told you Yaten, I want to inspire other people, make them happy"

"Yeah I know that, but I want to understand the other reason" he replied becoming really serious, because he could tell there was another reason, something that was related with her sadness.

After his words came out, he could tell that Minako entire body got extremely tense and he couldn't read her feelings anymore, like she was blocking him, which he didn't knew why or how was happening. Actually, he didn't even know why he asked her or why he really cared about her reasons and her sorrow, but he really wanted to know.

"I don't know what you are talking about" her voice sounds almost innocent, like trying to play dumb and ignore the subject, but Yaten knew better.

"I think we were done with all the lying and the secrets, I know your biggest one already" he replied, but was shocked to hear her laugh, a laugh that was cold as ice and full of disdain.

"You really think that's my biggest secret? That I'm a sailor senshi? You know nothing Yaten" her voice full of pain and anger shocked him for a second and she took that chance to stand up and try to leave, but he standed up too and grabbed her arm, somehow ending close, closer than they had ever been before; but although he was shocked about the situation he had ended up, his hand didn't lost its tightness, making him able to feel her blood and pulse pounding under his hand and her skin still hot, even in a cold autumn night.

"Then tell me, please" his voice sounding almost like a whisper, while looking her in the eyes and wondering how he never realized how blue, deep and beautiful they were, even in that moment when they were full of anger, and with something else he couldn't tell.

Yaten realized his words seemed to break her defenses, because the anger in Minako eyes was gone, and he was able founded out what was that "something else" he saw, it was sadness. In that moment her feelings start hitting him like cold water, and made him understand what was the constant feeling he could read everyday behind her bubbly self.

"Minako, please, you can tell me" Yaten whispered, while he started wondering in what moment he stopped calling her Aino and she started being Minako. In his surprise he loosed the hardness in his hold, but still didn't let her go.

After a few seconds and when he starts thinking that he should just turn away and let her be, she speaks again, her voice sore, like holding up a cry.

"I was goddesses, and then I was a princess" Minako says, like that was the answer to everything, and probably she understood Yaten confusion because then she continued "I was reborned. Before I was this, before I was Aino Minako, I was someone else. I was goddesses, and after that life, I was the princess of Venus, a warrior and a leader; people worshipped me and admire me and…"

Yaten interrupts her "So you want people kissing the floor you step in? That's it? You want to be adored?" his voice sounding harder of what he wanted, but just trying to understand the mess Minako head was, while he avoided the fact that she just told him she is the reincarnation of a goddesses, that's more of what he could digest right now .

She looks at him a bit embarrassed, at least for a second before speaking again "No, no no, you got me wrong. I- I…... I want to be loved and to love someone back" Yaten opens his mouth to say something but she doesn't give him time "Let me finish damn it! As Aphrodite, I had constant love in my life, and as princess of Venus, I was loved by my friends, my family and the people of my planet… and…." her voice turns more lugubrious and he can feel the pain she is radiating "…. And ever there, I was loved, truly loved, he betrayed me, he betrayed all of us, but what we had was real. I loved him with every part of my body, and he loved me back. And now, all I have is my princess, and I just..…. Just want to be loved again, to have that feeling again inside me, to meet that kind of love, but…. But I can't have that in this life" and with the saddest voice Yaten had ever heard she whispers " _You will be hopeless when it comes to love_ " and when Minako turns her face away, that's the moment Yaten really understands her.

She is trying to compensate. The love of a family and of a lover she doesn't have in this life; she just wants to feel something and to give all the love she has inside her, that's her reason. She does want to inspire other people and make them happy, but she also wants them to make her happy too, to give her all the love she hasn't meet on this life, but that somehow she remembers from the others. She just wants Aino Minako to be loved.

And when Minako looks at Yaten again, he realizes that she is crying, probably for the first time since they meet. Slow tears come through her eyes when she talks again "Silly isn't it? To try to compensate; to wish that someone will love me for who I am, a silly shouting and stupid girl".

Minako words snap something inside him, because before he knows it both of his hands are on her face, one slowly grabbing her of the chin while the other cleans her tears away, his hands starting to feel hot with the contact. And in a moment he can't stop the words that are coming out from his mouth "You are not a silly stupid girl, you are one of the bravest people I've ever meet; you had been for so much in your life; but you still bring a warm feeling when you are in the room, making everyone comfortable and sending happiness just but standing there even if you are having the shittiest day. Your body and your soul are constantly shining, becoming it impossible to turn the face away from you, to stop admiring you. You care so much for your princess and I'm sure you would give your life for her every time if you had the opportunity, not because you don't value your own life, but because she is your sun and you would do everything to protect her, or to protect everyone that matters to you; Your friends love you and admire you and would give their life for you too. Minako, you are amazing, because everything about you is a puzzle that at first sight seems simple, but when I start to try to understand and put the pieces together, the answer is harder of what I thought it would be; but even all of that the struggle is worth it, because when I look at you, I understand that the solution is that you are a masterpiece. You may be the reincarnation of a goddesses and of a princess, but you're also your own person. _There is still time and a lot of chances for Aino Minako_ "

When Yaten stops speaking she looks at him shocked and full of surprise, making him realize the magnitude of his words, but still don't regretting them, cause he knows they are all true. So he still keeps his hands on Minako face, caressing her tears.

When she speaks again, her voice and her eyes seem unsure "That was really sweet Yaten, but…. but you don't have to lie to make me feel better, although I appreciate it. I know I'm doomed to never get loved in that way" she gives him a sad smile, and a look that makes him see all the love she feels. The longing of her eyes, like she wants to believe but it seems too good to be true, to believe that someone loves her back.

"Well Minako, you are indeed a fool. Haven't you heard everything I just say?" Yaten replies, full of exasperation, and before she has time to answer, he kisses her.

He knew he was letting his feelings take control, but he didn't care, he would never regret doing this; So he kisses her, kisses her hard, full of passion and feelings that come from inside him, like a hurricane, ready to take control of his hearth. She seems in shock at first, but a second later she starts kissing him back, tangling herself on his neck and kissing Yaten in such a sweet and passionate way that makes his knees melt and before he can know it, all her feelings strike him at once: surprise, happiness, passion, hope, and most important, love.

Her kisses are soft and sweet but at the same time they are passionate and hard, demanding every part of him. She tastes like sunshine, strawberry and salt (which he assumes is for her previous tears), and her hair feels like silk in his hands; while Minako touch sets his skin on fire and her lips feel like an oasis in the dessert, making him want more, asking himself if he could ever have enough of this.

Yaten doesn't know about the next hours, tomorrow or next week, but right now the mess inside his head has disappeared and he is pretty sure that Aino Minako, correction; she is Minako for him now, knows it will never be too late to find love for herself.

.

" _I only ever thought there were two kinds of loves:_

 _The kind you would kill for and the kind you would die for._

 _But you, my darling, you were the kind of love I would live for."_

* * *

 **Author's note:** So? What did you thought? I don't usually write stuff, I'm more of a reader but the idea came to my mind the other day while I was working on the office during Thursday and couldn't take it out of my mind so I wrote so phrases that inspired me and I spent half of my Saturday writing it. In a certain way it all started like a character study of Minako, cause for me she and Sailor Venus from Silver Millennium are two different people and I think in some way that does affect Minako, cause she has all this memories of a life that isn't hers but that at the same time is her, so I like the idea of her being her own person apart from Sailor Venus, she is still a leader and powerful, but she is also a silly adolescent, and I think the entire concept is quite interesting.

Also, I couldn't help but to write a Yaten X Minako fic cause they are one of my OTPS and too cute for this world and the world doesn't have enough fanfics of them together. I do like fanfics when Yaten is more mean and not this sweet at first and he starts to let go of his shell after a while, but I didn't have enough space to write about how he developed, so I just summarize that the last two weeks some things did happened.

Anyway, maybe I will post this in Spanish too, cause I saw that a lot of fanfics about these two are in that language, so, who knows?

Also, if someone wishes to know, I was listening to the entire Daughter discography while writing this (it wasn't my main inspiration, but it did helped a lot)

Thank you so much for your reading and I hoped you liked it!

Lot of love (:


End file.
